Problem: In coordinate space, a particle starts at the point $(2,3,4)$ and ends at the point $(-1,-3,-3),$ along the line connecting the two points.  Along the way, the particle intersects the unit sphere centered at the origin at two points.  Then the distance between these two points can be expressed in the form $\frac{a}{\sqrt{b}},$ where $a$ and $b$ are positive integers, and $b$ is not divisible by the square of a prime.  Find $a + b.$
The line can be parameterized by
\[\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 3 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix} + t \left( \begin{pmatrix} -1 \\ -3 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix} - \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 3 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix} \right) = \begin{pmatrix} 2 - 3t \\ 3 - 6t \\ 4 - 7t \end{pmatrix}.\]Then the particle intersects the sphere when
\[(2 - 3t)^2 + (3 - 6t)^2 + (4 - 7t)^2 = 1.\]This simplifies to $94t^2 - 104t + 28 = 0.$  Let $t_1$ and $t_2$ be the roots, so by Vieta's formulas, $t_1 + t_2 = \frac{104}{94} = \frac{52}{47}$ and $t_1 t_2 = \frac{28}{94} = \frac{14}{47}.$  Then
\[(t_1 - t_2)^2 = (t_1 + t_2)^2 - 4t_1 t_2 = \frac{72}{2209},\]so $|t_1 - t_2| = \sqrt{\frac{72}{2209}} = \frac{6 \sqrt{2}}{47}.$

The two points of intersection are then $(2 - 3t_1, 3 - 6t_1, 4 - 7t_1)$ and $(2 - 3t_2, 3 - 6t_2, 4 - 7t_2),$ so the distance between them is
\[\sqrt{3^2 (t_1 - t_2)^2 + 6^2 (t_1 - t_2)^2 + 7^2 (t_1 - t_2)^2} = \sqrt{94} \cdot \frac{6 \sqrt{2}}{47} = \frac{12}{\sqrt{47}}.\]Thus, $a + b = 12 + 47 = \boxed{59}.$